hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ceras SanMarina/Uniform Guide ponderings
I've kind of slacked on updates for the Uniform Guide, mostly due to being busy and a lack of finding enough reference pictures for certain characters. Right now, I'm trying to figure out if splitting Chibitalia into his own article would be the best idea. What do you think would be the best way to organize it, in that case? Even though I found plenty of images that I put on Tinypic, I'm wondering what type of reference images would be good for it too (color vs. b/w, etc.). I'm also trying to figure out how to go about making certain uniform guides, as it is hard to find enough good references for certain characters. The main three Axis were easy enough to find stuff for, and Prussia and Romano were also a little easy to an extent (it kind of helps that they're related to two of the main characters, hah). Characters in need of pages *America *UK *France *China *Russia *Canada (would be hard to find official references for his war uniform though, other than the card set chibi depiction) *Spain *Austria *Hungary *Poland *Switzerland *Liechtenstein *Belgium (if we ever manage to find the original HQ version of that uniform sketch, or any other good pictures) *Belarus *Ukraine *Lithuania *Latvia *Estonia *Greece *Turkey *South Korea *Hong Kong *Taiwan The five Nordics could also have pages, since Finland's been sketched in a few different outfits by Himaruya. Chibitalia and HRE could theoretically get pages, though HRE just has the one outfit so far in canon (other than that bust sketch of him as a teen and the non-canon tribute art for the "Gloria Hetalia" fangame). There ARE references for a number of the characters in the trading cards, but I'm not sure if chibis would be the best way to represent the uniforms. Characters like Australia and Vietnam have yet to get that many detailed designs of them too, hence why I didn't include them in the suggested list. If references do come around for them, they will get articles. Picture ideas for articles *Belarus and Ukraine's Soviet uniforms, their Gakuen outfits, Belarus's dress. We have most of those, but probably might not have Belarus's school uniform (would have to check uploads). References for Ukraine's overalls might have to be gleaned from vol.2 if there are any good shots, or we could make do with a chibi picture if we had to. *South Korea's scrapped military uniform design, his Gakuen outfit, and any reference picture of his hanbok. *Taiwan has her standard outfit, and earlier-drawn variants of it by Himaruya, plus her Gakuen Hetalia dress. *Turkey has a few different outfits in canon, though it appears there aren't that many good references for his Ottoman-era outfits outside of the strips. *We do have at least one picture of Greece's outfit, but it was gleaned from a MAD of deleted/hidden Kitayume pictures, and I have been unable to find if the original is still around (or what filename it might have). Same thing goes for Belgium's uniform, or that one sketch of Romano. The sketch that Himaruya did for "Children's Day" could possibly go in that article, though. *Hungary has her uniform, her dress (and the variants of it like the black/orange version seen in the anime adaptation), and possibly her outfits as a kid. There is her outfit seen in the flashbacks with Prussia, and an outfit of her after she realized that she was a girl (seen in the special booklet of Hetalia volume 2). Any other ideas/suggestions? Category:Blog posts